A Bowden wire assembly is a well known motion transmitting mechanism which is utilized in many applications within an automotive vehicle. Bowden wire assemblies are also utilized in many other environments. Basically, a Bowden wire assembly consists of two components; one, a flexible tube and, two, a cable which is slidably mounted within the tube with opposite end portions extending from opposite end portions of the tube. Typically, the installation requires that opposite ends of the cable must be connected to the two moving members between which the motion is to be transmitted and the anchoring of the two ends of the flexible tube so that the assembly will function properly. Typically, these connections require some means of adjustment during the installation in order to ensure that the assembly will function properly in operation. Typically, these adjustments are required at one or more of the connecting ends of either the cable and/or the flexible tube. Frequently, these adjustments become tedious and difficult to effect.